


Cómo nos conocimos

by OhFlower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFlower/pseuds/OhFlower
Summary: Stiles está teniendo un buen día trabajando como mesero, pero todo está por ponerse mucho mejor.





	Cómo nos conocimos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es un regalo de San Valentín para mi amiga secreta Saya. Linda, espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho cariño.

Capítulo único

 

Stiles sonríe mientras atiende la mesa 5, hoy ha sido un muy buen día, muchos clientes y propinas. Es extenuante, pero la universidad no se pagará sola. Cursa su tercer año de carrera, aún queda camino por recorrer hasta ser un miembro de la ley y el orden.

Falta poco menos de una hora para cerrar cuando un nuevo cliente ingresa al local, todos los demás están ocupados, así que es turno de Stiles de hacerse cargo. Se alisa el delantal, pone su mejor sonrisa y avanza hasta la mesa 8. Una chica esta allí. Ella lo ve y le sonríe, Stiles responde e inicia con su labor, aunque ella solo pide un trago, al parecer está esperando a alguien para ordenar.

 

Pasan unos minutos y Stiles logra ver a un hombre con chaqueta de cuero sentarse frente a la dama. Ella le hace una seña y él presuroso se acerca. Con cada paso más cerca que da, Stiles empieza a sentirse diferente, raro y no entiende porqué. Sonríe ocultando su estado y llega hasta la mesa. Ha dejado las cartas con anterioridad asi que ahora solo resta que ordenen.

 

-¿Están listos para ordenar?

 

-Sí. Para mí, cordero en salsa de ostiones ¿Y tú, Derek?

 

-Voy a pedir u...

 

Stiles oye la frase cortarse a la vez que levanta la mirada y siente su corazón latir más rápido. Sus ojos conectan con los de Derek y el mundo como lo conoce deja de existir.

 

.....

 

¡Mamá, Derek no me quiere prestar sus muñecas!

 

¡No son muñecas, tonta! Son figuras de accion, y jamas te dejaré jugar con ellas.

 

.....

 

¿Por qué le pegaste a ese chico, Derek?

 

Porque se lo merecía, es un idiota. Insultó a Pietro porque tiene dos papás e intentó golpearlo. Yo solo le di su merecido, Laura.

 

.....

 

¿Crees que me gustaste porque yo no te gustaba, y que ahora que ya te gusto entonces tú dejarás de gustarme?

 

...Sí.

 

Pues temo decirte que todavía me gustas.

 

.....

 

"Gracias por todo, Derek. Eres un gran hombre y sé que serás un gran padre. Pero yo no puedo serlo. Lo intenté y no funcionó, Tyler estará mucho mejor contigo que conmigo.

Adiós para siempre.

Paige."

 

.....

 

Y se debe cambiar todo el cableado electrico, tambien hay que...

 

Papá

 

...revisar las tuberías y...

 

Papá

 

...asegurarnos que no haya filtraciones. Tendremos que derribar un par de muros...

 

¡Papá!

 

¿Qué?

 

...Hola.

Y chau.

 

.....

 

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

 

¿Papá?

 

¿Sí? Te quiero mucho

 

Yo tambien, campeón. Muchísimo. Duerme bien.

 

.....

 

Stiles regresa al aquí y ahora de súbito. Derek le mira con asombro y algo parecido a la devoción que Stiles no tiene dudas de lo que acaba de pasar.

 

Ha encontrado a su alma gemela.

 

A. Su. Alma. Gemela. Él, de entre todos. Ha visto y sentido, casi vivido, cada recuerdo de Derek como suyo propio.

 

Una sonrisa inmensa y genuina se abre paso en su rostro, sus mejillas se calientan y Stiles está seguro que debe parecer un completo bobo, mas no le importa. Delante suyo está su alma gemela. Un hombre que luce como el pecado, pero le sonríe como un ángel con dientes de conejo. Y sus ojos ¡Oh, esos bellos e intrigantes ojos! Son demasiado hermosos e hipnóticos, Stiles ya los ama.

 

Derek se pone de pie y da un paso más cerca de Stiles, este lo mira desde debajo de sus pestañas. Mejillas arreboladas y ojos brillantes.

 

-Hola, Stiles

 

-Hey, Derek

 

-Oh, por Dios. Ya bésense.

 

Stiles rie nervioso al recién ser consciente de que tienen compañía. Intenta responder, pero la boca de Derek sobre la suya silencia cualquier contestación. Stiles se mete de lleno en el beso, sus manos inquietas se enriedan en el cabello de Derek mientras siente las contrarias sujetar su cintura.

 

Puede oir el corazon de Derek latir al lismo compás que el suyo, sus almas conectarse y sus cuerpos anhelarse el uno al otro.

 

Encontrar a tu alma gemela no es tan común como se desearía. Son pocos los afortunados que pueden vivir la experiencia.

 

Mientras Derek profundiza el beso, Stiles agradece ser uno de ellos.

 

Ni Stiles ni Derek saben qué les depara el futuro a ambos, pero tienen un buen presentimiento.

 

Uno muy bueno.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mil años no publicaba por aquí, pero ya volví. 
> 
> Saya, espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, la verdad no soy muy buena para seguir directivas en cuanto a escritura se refiere, pero he tratado de incluir los elementos que pediste tanto como pude.
> 
> Xoxo.


End file.
